A story which I have yet to name
by Forgotten Insanity
Summary: Soldier is gapped into Gensokyo, meeting the usual cast on the way, Except this isn't any old journey through the famed land of fantasy, Soldier is turned back into a child and is stuck with Touhoumons! Technically a triple X-over with Pokemon.
1. The much needed prologue

Prologue

Hello, My name is Jane Doe. I am, well I used to be, a Soldier, and I am a retired mercenary from Reliable Excavation Demolition. I used to be the team leader, but ever since that bastard Gray Mann had taken over our beloved Mann Co, Though we got to keep whatever was in our personal arsenal, we were fired from our positions, and as such, I returned to my homeland of Chicago, Illinois in Midwest USA and have since secluded myself in suspended animation. I however, have awakened to find myself in another world, particularly somewhere in Japan, which is just perfect, since my beloved USA bombed it during World War II, when I was on a Nazi killing spree. The worst part? I have turned back into the little teenage maggot I used to be. To hell with this! I am going back to USA, and nothing can stop me.


	2. It begins

I went down the stairs of my house and outside. It was mildly sunny, and the wind was blowing gently. It felt great. I tried to leave the town for a long walk, but an old man, probably somewhere in his sixties, who was wearing a white labcoat which made me assume he was a professor of some sort, stopped me. He said it was unsafe, and that I should follow him to his laboratory. I decided to go, and when we reached the lab, I was amazed. The technology there wasn't like the one in the lab owned by Fritz, who was our former Medic, but it was still impressive. I looked around with my jaw dropped in awe.

"It is dangerous out there, and you could get attacked." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know. I just wanted to go outside." I replied.

"Nonsense," He said. "Everyone knows that going into a grassy area with out a Bonéka of their own is suicide."

"I'm sorry, a what?" I asked, not knowing what he just mentioned.

"A Bonéka," He began. "They are a form of animated puppet, and happen to have supernatural power. For some reason, they all look like girls. I myself do not know why this is the case, despite having researched them for decades. I used to be quite the trainer of them back in the day, but I've grown feeble in my old age. I am no longer fit for adventure. Though young ones like you, you still have your life ahead of you. Now go on, I have three on that table. Go and choose one."

"Umm, Are you sure? I mean, it's great and all, but they used to be yours."

"It's fine. Better to let them relive the days of adventure I used to have."

As I went near the table, a kid who seems about my (current, not real, I'll have you know I'm over 50 years old.) age rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late gramps. Wait, who's this kid?"

"I am Jane, Jane Doe." I answered as politely as I could.

"That's a strange name, but I like it. I'm Ezra Oak. Soon to be Bonéka Champion. Pleased to meet you, but know that I am going to be the best!"

This kid. I like his spirit. I decided to follow him and see if he's as good as he says. I checked the orbs and exained the Bonéka in them. I ended up choosing the red one, known as SunnyMilk, because she reminded me of my glorious days as the Elite High Flying Soldier of RED. I sent her out, and to my surprise, she was quite adorable, and my face flushed slightly. Ezra then went to select his own Bonéka, and sent his out of the orb. His was blue, known as Star Sapphire. Again, she reminded me of when I carpet bombed, market gardened, and meatshot those maggots as BLU, also known as Builder's League United.

"Alright! My Bonéka looks a lot tougher than yours." Ezra said.

I kept quiet.

"Not very talkative eh? Well, See ya! I have places to be, people to see!" He then ran off.

"Ahh, such an active kid he is, Not that I should be speaking, I was like that back in my day, he is my grandson after all." He said. "Anyway, you don't want to lose to him right? Go get them." The Professor said.

"Thanks. I'll see you again."

As I walked outside with Sunny, My vision flashed white for a bit. Worried, I sent Sunny back into her orb. I then blacked out.

"Ugh, what happened? My head feels like I just got goomba stomped 50 times over." I said as I got up, checking my surroundings. This was no longer Masara Town. "Oh hell." As I began to walk forward, a child looking figure, most likely another Bonéka, approached me with much hostility. She wore all lavender, and her hair was the same color. Feeling threatened, I tried to reach for my back pocket to get Sunny out, but the Bonéka took this chance and struck me in the head, and as such I blacked out again.

"Nnngghhhh..." My really hurt now, and the pain was excruciating, but I managed to get up anyway. I was in a room, one of traditional Japanese origin. I have to say, the place looked very tidy. When I walked out of the room, I saw a girl, dressed in a red shrine maiden oufit, sipping a cup of tea.

"Good to see you awake. I'm honestly surprised that you're still alive after that, Remilia is a tough one. Not to mention the one that attacked you was a shiny."

"..." I decided to keep quiet.

"Anyway, my name is Reimu Hakurei, resident Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo."

No, it can't be? Gensokyo? This is not good. I tried to remember where I was before ending up here, but it seems that attack earlier had given me amnesia.

"..."

"What's wrong? I'm pretty sure you're from the outside, but you look like you don't seem to know where you are." Reimu said.

"To be honest, I can't seem to remember anything." I replied. "All I can seem to remember is that my name is Jane Doe, and nothing else."

"Ah, I see. You have amnesia. Since you don't remember, I guess I should tell you how you got here. I was in here drinking my morning tea when I heard a commotion outside. I was sure someone had been attacked, and sure enough, I saw you unconscious at the staircase of the Hakurei Shrine. I brought you in here. That should pretty much sum it up." Reimu explained to me. "Anyway, until I think of something, feel free to wander around on the shrine grounds, as it may help you recover your memories. Please try not to stray too far."

I did as I was told, and took a stroll around the shrine. I saw two little kids, probably fairies. The blue one was a fairy for sure, but I wasn't too sure about the other. She was dressed in pink, ad was playing tag with the Blue fairy. as I walked, I began to get curious of what was down the stairs, until I heard Reimu rushing out and calling my name.

"Woi! Wait a minute...STOP...STOP..." She was obviously panting. "Phew, that was close. Hey, I thought I told you not to go too far!" Reimu scolded me.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to see what was at the bottom os the stairs." I said.

"Either way, it is too dangerous. Do you seriously want to get attacked again?" Reimu warned me. "Come, we'll go back in. I think I have just the thing for you."

We walked back into the shrine building, and I saw three red orbs on the table. "I have taken my own powers into consideration, but I doubt they'll be of much help. But if you follow the mountain path going west, there should be a Human village there. In a mansion in that village lives a girl by the name of Hieda Akyuu. She is a very reliable person." Reimu instructed me while giving me a map of Gensokyo. "I know this entire realm by heart, so I do not need it. But for safety's sake, I have decided to give you one of my own Bonéka to protect you from any future attack. They're all there, so go ahead and choose one."

This scene seemed vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I inspected the three orbs. One was a blonde girl dressed like a witch. "Umm...That's not a Marisa Doll, That is ChibiMarisa, the Ordinary Magician Bonéka." A vague memory appeared in my head. Being a former roommate of a magician, Magic and I, we don't exactly get along. Some years ago, my former roommate Merasmus, he once turned my brain into a onversized maggot that literally stuck out of my helmet. So I paid him back by getting the team to trash his carnival the following halloween. What's more, her name reminded me of the blasted wizard. So I ended up declining Marisa. I then looked at the one in the middle. She looked like a child versio of Reimu, and she was adorable. "Ehh...That's not a doll of me, That is ChibiReimu, the Chibi Miko Bonéka." I had made my choice, but I decided to see who was in the third orb. this one was also dressed like a Shrine Maiden, albeit less frilly, and she had green hair and a small ornament that looked like a frog on it. "Uhh...That's not a Sanae doll. That is ChibiSanae, the Chibi Miko Bonéka." Sanae's appearance wasn't to my liking, so I decided to go with ChibiReimu. After which I decided to name her Mei. Mei liked her new name, and walked up to me. "Hello, I am Mei. Who are you?" the little Bonékea asked. "I'm Jane. Please to meet you." I replied, and my new friend smiled and asked me to carry her. "So it's decided. Mei will be staying with you from now on, but be sure to repay me back when you return." Reimu said. I bowed courteously and left the shrine.


End file.
